Lethe's Tail
by RichaCo
Summary: Contains spanking. Lethe gets a little too uppity and ends up insulting the apostle. Instead of having to face dungeon time or a harsher punishment, Ike offers an alternative to her...


_**The 'Tail' of Lethe**_

A fanfiction by Goombasa

Lethe paced anxiously outside of the meeting hall in the large Beorc castle in Cremeia. It wasn't that she much minded being around Elincia, Ike, or the others that had been involved in the Daein war, but being in such a large Beorc settlement still unnerved her quite a bit. However, this time she had cause to be nervous. She had inadvertantly insulted the apostle, who had arrived earlier. How was she to know that the little brat was so sensitive. Her cat ears flicked irritably at the thought. That little brat was just too high on her own pedestal!

Her ears flicked again as the doors to the meeting hall opened. She tensed a little bit, half expecting an archer to be there, ready to impale her with an arrow for what she had said. Instead, all she saw was Ike. He walked out, sighing a little bit and closed the door behind him. "Let us walk, Lethe."

Lethe watched him warily. "The apostle herself does not wish to pronounce my sentence?"

Ike rubbed the back of his head. "We drew lots."

Lethe nodded as if that explained everything. "Very well... let us walk."

The walk outside was silent as the grave. Neither spoke until they were in a small shaded park-like area, that was competely deserved and well away from any residential areas. Lethe turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Right then, Ike... what is to become of me?" she asked in her usual 'I couldn't care less' fashion.

That attitude had always irritated Ike a little. He sighed and looked directly at her. "You should take it a little more seriously than that, Lethe. I did insult the apostle after all."

Lethe supressed a small chuckle. "If I remember correctly, you could have lost your head for what you said to her back when you first arrived at her home."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Times were stressed. It was a war and I was at my wits end when we had arrived. You, however, were well-rested, fully in control of yourself, and in a time of peace."

Lethe rolled her eyes, a habit she had picked up from Soren, no doubt. "And so? Times are still peaceful. And if you are here to tell me to apologize to her after the way she looked down on me, I absolutely refuse."

Ike couldn't stop himself from laughing a little. "Lethe, she looks down on everyone, pretty much. It isn't just you."

Lethe pouted, something that was a little out of character for her, given her very tomboyish nature. "Are you here to tell me that the way I act is wrong?"

Ike shook his head. "Not the way you normally act, no... it was the way you acted towards her that was wrong. I know it is difficult for you, Lethe, but you are in a Beorc town right now and are expected to respect Beorc customs, just as I would respect your Laguz if I was asked to."

Lethe sighed, knowing that it was true. "Very well, I will concede... so, obviously you did not call me all the way out here merely to lecture me, did you?" she asked.

Ike sat down against a thick tree and shook his head, closing his eyes. "No... we debated for quite a while on how best to deal with such behavior as yours and we decided finally, since we are in a beorc land, we will deal with it in a beorc fashion."

Lethe eyed him carefully. "And what is that? Are you going to cut out my tongue?" she asked with a small sneer.

Ike looked at her seriously. "No. Since your behavior was the equivilent of a bratty child, we decided you should be punished like a bratty child."

Lethe's tail stood on end at being called bratty, but she didn't do anything about it. "And what is that?" she asked, anxiety setting in.

Though she was still trying to act tough, Ike could see the slight fear in her eyes. "I'm going to give you a spanking." he announced, hoping that he sounded firm.

Lethe burst into a fit of laughter. "Ike, you must be joking! Honestly, this is a horrible joke!"

Ike crossed his arms. "It's no joke, Lethe... please come here and make this easier on both of us." He motioned for her to come closer.

Lethe, instead, backed away. She was astounded that he would even suggest such a thing. Her tail wrapped around her leg and she made ready to flee, or transform, or whatever was necessary to avoid such a demeaning punishment. "I refuse."

Ike closed his eyes. "It's either this or dungeon time, Lethe. The apostle was very clear about this. Either you can take a punishment from me or take her punishment. I promise, only I would know what has transpired here. I said I'd deal with you, but I never specified the type of punishment. I would think that time in a Beorc dungeon would be a worse blow to your reputation and pride."

Lethe's eyes narrowed and she let out a soft hiss. "Maybe to my reputation, but my pride would be spared..." She thought about it for a little bit. The king would obviously be very displeased if she did end up in a prison. Besides, she knew she could trust Ike not to speak of such matters as this... he was a good beorc. She lowered her head and approached him slowly. "Fine..." she mumbled.

Ike was a little surprised that she gave in so easily, but he was also very happy that he didn't have to push the issue, or force her into it. He sat down under the shade of one of the many trees in the area. "Alright, come here." he requested softly. He wasn't about to be brutal with her. He patted his lap slowly.

Lethe eyed him for a moment before obeying and coming close so that he could do as he wished. She wiggled a little bit, unsure of what was really going to happen. Spanking was a beorc punishment after all and she had only heard about it from the few laguz who had gone into their territory willingly. She had never seen one, but still had heard that it was mostly used on beorc young ones as a last resort.

Ike slowly reached up, took her by the hand and pulled her over his lap, giving her a moment to get comfortable. He felt her shudder. Was she nervous? "Are you alright, Lethe?" he asked.

Lethe growled. "I'm fine, just get this over and done with." She tensed up a little bit, still wondering what was about to happen.

Ike nodded and drew her short skirt up, blushing as he realized that she was wearing nothing underneath. Then again, underwear was probably not very practical for warriors anyway.

Lethe gasped, feeling a cold breeze over her bare buttocks. "What do you think you're doing!?" she shouted, trying to force herself off his lap, only to be stopped by his strong sword arm.

Ike had to hold her tightly to keep her from getting away. "Hold still, Lethe, I'm preparing you for a spanking." He rubbed her back for a moment until she calmed down. "This is part of it, Lethe... and it will hurt, so I suggest you brace yourself." He gave no further warning and brought his hand down on her bare backside. SMACK!

Lethe gasped at the sudden impact and clawed the ground. "What... what are..."

Ike sighed. "This is a spanking, Lethe, so please hold still and take your punishment. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! Her buttocks was tough and taught from all the training she had done her whole life, so it was obvious that Ike would need to use a lot of force to drive the lesson home. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Lethe winced, unused to having pain applied to such a sensitive area. Of course, all laguz were resistant to pain, but there were limits. Her bottom was one such limit. She grit her teeth and applied her training as best she could, attempting to create a mental block against the pain, but goddess it stung! She had never know such a sting before, not even when she had aggrivated a hornet's nest as a child! She lashed ehr tail involuntarily.

Ike grabbed her tail and pinned it against her back to keep it from flailing around a little. "Don't, Lethe. Just stay still and take your punishment, alright?"

Lethe growled, but tried her best to relax. She could already feel heat rising in her backside and she clenched her toes to keep from doing anything drastic. "Just hurry up!" she demanded, attemtping to keep up her strong facade.

Ike closed his eyes. "That is the exact attitude that got you into this situation in the first place, Lethe." SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! Her bottom was now a nice shade of rosey pink, but Ike knew her far too well... she wouldn't learn her lesson from such a small punishment. He needed to keep going. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Lethe felt her vision start to blur with tears as the pain escalated. She kicked a little bit, attempting to sooth the sting. Her instincts told her to reach back and block, but she was sure that would only earn her a longer time over Ike's lap, which was something she really wanted to avoid. She bit her lip and gave a small hiss of pain as a particularly hard slap landed neatly in the center of her backside. How much longer was he planning to keep this up? She really didn't want to know.

Ike could tell that she was starting to break, but he didn't stop, not for a moment. His hand moved quickly, alternating from cheek to cheek, aiming for every square inch of the tender flesh. "Alright, Lethe, tell me why you are being punished in this manner." SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

Lethe didn't trust herself not to sob if she opened her mouth, so she merely kept her mouth closed.

Ike frowned at her silence and brought his hand down harder, letting the sting escalate a little before returning to the spanking. "Answer me, Lethe, unless you wish to spend another few hours over my knee."

Lethe opened her mouth and, just as she had feared, she sobbed. "B-because I... ins-sulted the ap-postle! I'm s-sorry!"

Ike smiled. An apology was more than he could have hoped for. He examined her backside again. A nice, perky red graced his eyes. He continued, however, wanting the lesson to really sink in. SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! "Will you ever do it again?" he asked, punctuating each word with a very hard SMACK to each cheek.

Lethe nodded vigorously, letting out sad little mews at each slap. "N-no! I won't! Please... please stop!"

Ike did, but he left one last painful stinger on each cheek before he did. He heard her sniffling and he sighed, rubbing her back. "There, it's all done now, Lethe... I am sorry."

Lethe shook her head, rubbing some stray tears from her eyes. "No, Ike, I am the one who should apologize... my behaviour was far from polite, as it should have been and I was truly acting like... what did you call it? A brat?"

Ike smiled. "That's it." He let go of her, letting her up. She stood and started to furiously rub her backside. Ike chuckled a little to see her in such a state. "I am sorry, did I go too hard for you?"

Lethe growled. "I'll survive, though I'll admit I have never felt something that bad for a very long time... I feel humiliated and humbled at the same time."

Ike nodded. "You should. It's meant to do that." He stood up and gave her a small hug. "I am glad that you've learned your lesson, though."

Lethe blushed, but nodded. "I... I have. Yes, thank you, Ike..."

Ike nodded and smiled again. "I'll see you later... I'm going to go and see what the others are up to."

Lethe nodded, still rubbing. "I'm going... to go and heal a little first."

Ike nodded. "Of course." he turned and left.

Lethe just stood there, rubbing at her tenderized backside. She blushed a little bit, still a little disbelieving that such a thing had actually happened to her... but in a way, she felt good... better... a little more humble. She smiled sightly to herself and walked off as well, wincing with each step as her two cheeks ground together...

**THE END**


End file.
